The present invention relates to diving masks.
Many types of face masks, which are off various shapes and forms of construction, and use different materials assembled in various ways, are known from the prior art, as for instance evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,722 and DE-B-1 108 470, which are with means for water- and gas-tight securing a lens to a face mask assembly.
From the prior art, as for instance evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,749, and WO-A-86 05001 eyeglass frames are also known provided with interchangeable decorative frames.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a diving mask which is simple to assemble and of solid construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a diving mask whose aesthetic characteristics may be varied at will, either by the manufacturer or by the purchaser, without modifying the basic structure of the mask itself.
The subject of the present invention is therefore a diving mask comprising a body made of rubber or a material similar to rubber provided with a monocular or binocular opening and with a peripheral edge which extends parallel with the plane of the ocular opening; at least one lens made from tempered glass or transparent plastic which is shaped to match the shape of the said ocular opening or openings respectively; and a main frame provided with several spaced apart attachment teeth which hold the said lens or lenses respectively in place, pressing them elastically and leaktightly against the said peripheral edge of the body.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the peripheral edge of the said body is fitted with extension pieces which are perpendicular to it and extend from both its sides relative to the plane of the body and the said main frame has a peripheral groove which accomodates one of the said extension pieces on the peripheral edge of the body.
Advantageously, the said main frame comprises the means for connection of the strap which is used to hold the said mask against the diver's face.
In addition, a variously shaped and decorated outer frame may be mounted on the said main frame of the said mask thus constructed, by slotting it over the said main frame in a way which is completely independent of the mask and of its structure, this outer frame giving the mask a specific aesthetic look, and making it possible to "personalize" the said mask, given that these outer frames are interchangeable.
In a further embodiment, this outer frame comprises the means for connection of the strap which is used to hold the mask against the diver's face.